


Thoughtful

by Leaf Litter (leaflitter)



Series: 5 Birthday Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaflitter/pseuds/Leaf%20Litter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is a compliment from her, or she means it to be. And sometimes I understand it, and sometimes, I, well, I sometimes don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughtful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightthunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightthunder/gifts).



> A birthday gift for a friend.

"I bought you this," she told me, and she radiated belief in her gift. "It made me think of you."

Despite myself, I hesitated opening the present, which, in late April, was wrapped gaily in Christmas paper. It could so easily be gorse seedlings—meaning my hair—or similar. Everything is a compliment from her, or she means it to be. And sometimes I understand it, and sometimes, I, well, I sometimes don't.

"I love you, beautiful," read the teddy bear's tummy. "Because I love you," she explained. And my cheeks burned in shame before I gave her a kiss.


End file.
